


i sent this 2k words saiouma fic to my film 2 teacher

by thatpasteldorkie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpasteldorkie/pseuds/thatpasteldorkie
Summary: this is just a draft and this work wont be the official thing, i'm gonna edit it and stuff but heres the pure draft since yall asked for it so much 🧍
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i sent this 2k words saiouma fic to my film 2 teacher

It was a crisp autumn. Being the first day of high school, Shuichi had no friends. He wasn’t sure what kind of people he would meet at his new school, but he fully expected to be alone for the entire year. You’d think someone like the Ultimate Detective would easily be able to make friends because of his interesting talent. However, he doubted his talent, after all, there’s others with even better talents, especially since he was going to Hope’s Peak Academy. Of course, Hope’s Peak Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the entire world. Someone like the Ultimate Detective wouldn’t be useful at all in a school that’s filled to the brim with talent and prestige, or at least that’s what Shuichi thought. The darkly dressed, shy detective pushed aside a lock of his navy-blue hair, and looked up at the school, his school. This was a place to make new beginnings, an opportunity he hasn’t been given ever since he solved the case that gave him the title of “Ultimate Detective.” As Shuichi entered the building, he began his new life in Hope’s Peak Academy, and a sickly purple-haired boy followed suit.

After 8 hours straight of classes, the day was finally over. He’d made a new friend to keep him company. Her name was Kaede Akamatsu, she was the Ultimate Pianist. They met in homeroom, since she happens to be the most outgoing one out of all his fellow classmates. Kaede and Shuichi ended up talking a lot during lunch, and he learned the names and talents of his fellow classmates through her as well. The one that intrigued the detective the most was a boy named Kokichi Ouma, whose talent was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. As he expected, he clearly had a much better talent than Shuichi does. “It’s definitely something you don’t hear about every day,” he thought to himself. As he left the school, he decided to look around if he could find a shortcut to take to his home. Whilst he was looking around, he vaguely heard shouting, and the clinking of chains from a certain alleyway. He dashed over to the hallway where the shouting was coming from and found someone cornered against the wall by 5 people with chains in hand, probably to tie up the shouting boy. The person in question that was cornered was someone in his homeroom he recognized thanks to Kaede. His name was Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, and for someone taller than everyone that was cornering him, he looked like a coward. Four of the people cornering him were in ghost costumes made with partial effort, so he couldn’t identify him. However, the boy who was leading them in the center was the boy who caught his interest, Kokichi Ouma, the Supreme Leader himself. He was cornering Kaito with his goons, as he kept shouting and shaking in fear. As Kaito is shouting, he catches sight of Shuichi, and starts calling out to him, “H-Hey, you! Help me out here, p-please!” Shuichi is frozen in fear, as the other goons and Kokichi turn to look at him as well. Suddenly, they turn their attention to Shuichi, and start cornering him instead. Kokichi looked at the detective up and down, deducing that he’s nothing more than a wimp. Kokichi smirks, and says, “And who do we have here? Are you here to defend that huge idiot?” While he was being cornered, Shuichi hadn’t noticed that Kaito ran away from Kokichi, and had only noted that now. Shuichi only had one choice, but to run. He dashed away from the gang as fast as he could and didn’t look back. Kokichi laughed as his goons chased after him, but he wasn’t laughing because of Shuichi. He had someone new to keep him entertained, and he knew things were bound to get interesting.

The next day, Kaito came over to Shuichi’s desk during homeroom. “Hey bro! Thanks so much for helping me out back there yesterday! The name’s Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!” Kaito held his hand out for Shuichi, and he shook it. “Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, though I’m not really a detective,” replied Shuichi. Kaito was taken aback. “You’re the Ultimate Detective? That’s a pretty cool talent!” He gave Shuichi a thumbs up. Shuichi shook his head, “Uh, I’m not actually a detective though, I just help my uncle out, he’s an actual detective.” Kaito “gently” punched Shuichi’s shoulder. “Bro! Don’t put yourself down! It’s your talent, and I wouldn’t doubt it, even if you only helped your uncle. After all, we were all scouted by the school, and you must’ve been a pretty good detective if they scouted you.” Shuichi sat in silence, deciding not to respond to Kaito. He decided to change the subject, “Anyways, what’s up with you and that purple haired boy yesterday?” Shuichi asked. Kaito scoffed, “Oh, him? His name’s Kokichi Ouma, and that guy’s the worst! He leads this stupid gang named D.I.C.E., and I can’t believe that little wimp decided to use his gang to scare me.” Shuichi’s interest was piqued. He decided to label Kokichi an enemy and decided not to trust him. “And do you know why-” Shuichi began, but he was interrupted by a very rude Kokichi walking into the classroom and yelling loudly, “I heard that, Kaito!” Kaito audibly growled at Kokichi, “no you didn’t, you little lying-” Kokichi had already swerved past Kaito’s swing before he could hit him. Kokichi sat in the back of the classroom, with his incredibly large friend sitting next to him, and they make inaudible conversation. Kaito turned to Shuichi. “So, Shuichi, do you like surprises?” he asked. “Sure, why’s that?” he questioned the astronaut. The astronaut looked down at the detective, “You hate Kokichi as much as I do, right, bro?” Shuichi didn’t look up at him. “He cornered us both for no reason, so I don’t like him, either.” Kaito’s slight glare eased, “Cool! Meet me in the same alleyway you met me in, I have something you’d love to see!” Before the detective could ask anything more, the astronaut left him behind. He didn’t feel too good about this. 

As soon as school was over for the day, and saying goodbye to Kaede, Shuichi began making his way to the alleyway. He wondered what exactly Kaito would have in store for him this time. While he was on his way there, he heard... crying? Quiet sobbing? He couldn’t make out the noise he could hear in the alleyway because he could only hear a much more loud and intolerable noise. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ There was a pause in between each thump, why’s that? Shuichi decides to investigate the alleyway and catches sight of something he hadn’t expected and hadn’t wanted. Kokichi lying on the ground, face covered in tears and blood, as Kaito was kicking him against the wall, only bloodying him more. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Then, Kaito turns to Shuichi. “Hey Shuichi! Here’s the surprise! I thought you might like taking revenge against what this coward did to us! So, what do you think?” The detective was petrified by the sight of the badly beaten Kokichi. “No, Kaito, this isn’t what I wanted at all!” the detective shouted. Kaito didn’t pay much attention to Shuichi’s shock, and kept going. “I don’t think you understand, Shuichi, he deserved it for cornering us both and threatening to chain us up and-” Rage boiled deep within Shuichi, and he couldn’t control himself for speaking his thoughts. “But he didn’t! Kaito, the only reason you were cornered is because you’re scared of ghosts, and all they did was scare you with ghost costumes! But that isn’t a valid reason to beat Kokichi like this! This is unnecessary violence, Kaito! And you’re nothing more than a coward for pulling a stunt like this!” Kaito froze for a moment, turning to Shuichi and began walking toward him menacingly instead. “Do you want to be next, detective wannabe?” Kaito threatened. Without thinking, Shuichi slammed his body into Kaito’s, forcing them both to tumble into the ground. Shuichi got up first, running swiftly to pick up Kokichi’s beaten body. Although it was a bit heavy, he managed, and ran out of the alleyway. The detective left the astronaut behind.

Shuichi accidentally ran into Kaede while he was running, Kaede staring in shock at the cruelly beaten Kokichi. “Oh jeez, what happened to Kokichi?” She asked, worried. Shuichi explained everything to Kaede, and her face fluctuated from anger, sadness, worry, and fear. After Shuichi explained it all, he asked if Kaede knew any nearby hospitals to take Kokichi to. She nodded quickly, “Of course, I’ll take you there, follow me.” Kaede began running through street after street, while Shuichi follows her, carrying Kokichi in his arms. The sky began to rumble and darken above them, to their dismay. Rain poured over them, but it didn’t stop them from running as if their lives depended on it. “We’re almost there, I promise, Shuichi!” Kaede calls out to Shuichi. In his arms, Kokichi stirs a little. “Shu.... Shuichi....” He mumbles audibly enough for Shuichi to hear. “Save your strength, Kokichi, we’re taking you to the hospital now, you’re going to be okay, I promise.” Kokichi was hung up on the last few words the detective said. _Pro.... mise?_ It’s been so long, too long since Kokichi had last heard that word used for him, and all he could do was question whether those words were genuine, or if they were just a lie _again_. As Kokichi slowly fell into unconsciousness once again, Shuichi and Kaede had finally arrived at the hospital. Shuichi let the nurses take Kokichi away on a hospital bed, leaving him and Kaede to wait for Kokichi in the waiting room. Shuichi called his uncle in the hospital, telling him that he’d stay in the hospital for a friend, his uncle allowing him to stay. Shuichi and Kaede talked for a while, and after a few hours, the clock struck 12. Kaede looked at the clock with remorse in her eyes. “Shuichi, I have to go, my family is probably worried about me. Can you manage alone?” Shuichi nodded, “Of course, I’ll wait here for as long as I need to.” He tilted his hat down so she couldn’t see the worry in his eyes. Kaede walks up to Shuichi, holding his hand to her chest. “I’m sure everything’s going to be okay, Shuichi, stay strong for me, and stay strong for Kokichi.” She smiled, letting go of Shuichi’s hand, and leaving the hospital. Although it wasn’t much, she left him with a little hope.

“Shuichi Saihara?” called out a nurse. Shuichi had woken up from his nap. It had been a few hours ever since Kaede left the hospital, and Shuichi had fallen asleep in his chair. He got up and walked over to the nurse. “Yes, that’s me.” He told the nurse. “Follow me, the patient requested that you go and visit him.” Walking through the halls of the hospital, the nurse led him to Kokichi’s room. The nurse opened the door for him, and let Shuichi enter the room, and she left. Inside, the detective saw the supreme leader in a hospital robe and bandages. He was sitting up, and he looked at Shuichi. Shuichi ran over to Kokichi’s hospital bed and hugged him, as if they had been best friends for years. “Kokichi, you’re okay!” Shuichi said. Kokichi froze for a moment, not knowing how to react to the hug. He slowly, and cautiously, hugged Shuichi back. Shuichi let go of Kokichi, looking at his bandaged body. “So, Kokichi, how are your injuries?” Shuichi asked. “They’re not too bad, they’re healing, so I’m okay!” Kokichi reassured him. “Kokichi, I’m sorry about what Kaito did to you, I shouldn’t have trusted him.” Kokichi smiled, “It’s fine! And besides, you saved me, so I owe you one!” Shuichi gave a gentle smile back to Kokichi. “By the way, I never introduced myself, I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Somehow, Shuichi had the courage to look at Kokichi in the eyes for that small moment, something he thought he wouldn’t have the courage to do before. “I’m Shuichi Saihara, I’m the Ultimate Detective.” Whenever Kokichi looked at Shuichi, there was only one question that came to mind.

_Trustworthy?_


End file.
